Holler
by Key-kun
Summary: Chap 1 up! Sep, ese fue el primer pensamiento que le dediqué a Satoshi. Aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de quién era el idiota que se sentó a mi lado. [ShiShi]
1. Prólogo

"**Holler"** (Tributo a las Spice Girls, si es que preguntan… XD)

**Basado en:** Cosas que pasan XD

**Tipo:** UA. Universo Alterno (tiemblen todos! xD) YAOI!

**Advertencias: **Yo creo que con leer el Summary ustedes, mis amables clientes (si po, shora! xD), YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS! XD Pero si les dio flojera leerlo, entonces… me veré en la obligación de escribir una ridícula advertencia ù.u

**ESTO ES UN FIC YAOI, HOMBREXHOMBRE, CHAVOXCHAVO, MINOXMINO, WAXOXWAXO (XD)! NADIE LES OBLIGA A LEER ESTA PORQUERÍA, ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA EL YAOI… (oséase, nenes lendos haciéndose cositas XD) TATATÁN! LÁRGENSE! XD **

**Aclaración: **Pokémon es mío! Muéranse de la envidia! Juajuajuaa xD! (Qué mala onda, loco! xD)

------

"**Prólogo"**

------

Odio a Satoshi.

Por qué, me preguntarán ustedes. Por el simple hecho de que él es el culpable de todo lo que estoy pasando en este preciso momento!

Odio los hospitales, odio las clínicas, odio las consultas… me atrevo a decir que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Doctores.

Maldición! Odio a Satoshi!

Recuerdo con claridad lo último que me dijo antes de entrar aquí, mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza:

"Lo siento mucho, Shigeru!"

Debo admitir que el chico luce bien con pinta de médico…

Qué? Argh! Seguramente la fiebre ya me afectó!

"Ahem…"

Al oír que alguien se aclara la garganta recuerdo rotundamente en donde diablos me encuentro. Rayos…

"Sí?"

Trato de mostrarme lo más tranquilo que puedo, aunque mi voz haya demostrado lo contrario. Es sólo que… el olor de este lugar me marea y si no fuera porque simplemente yo soy el gran Ookido Shigeru…, estaría desmayado. Ahora me duele la cabeza, pero como siempre, trato de no expresarlo.

"Me puede hacer el favor de poner atención?"

Sí, odio a todo aquel que ose llamarse… "médico".

"Claro…" murmuro mientras siento como mis mejillas enrojecen.

Reacción de muy mal gusto. Aunque puede pasar fácilmente como fiebre.

El tipo me mira un momento; sólo el escritorio nos separa. Sus manos nervudas sostienen un lápiz sobre un papel. Debe tener unos 50 años, pero se podría decir que representa más con ese pelo blanco y aquellas arrugas en su rostro. Usa unos gruesos lentes y, detrás de estos, sus ojos me observan como si pudiera leer mi mente.

"No le gustan los hospitales al parecer…"

O, bueno… quizás _sí _puede leer mi mente…

Y por eso, odio más a los médicos.

Hey! No fue agradable tener que subir en aquella camilla y dejar que me manosearan con la intención de saber, según ellos y todos, la magnitud de mi enfermedad.

¤Cough, cough…¤

"Ookido-san?"

Estoy seguro de que en este momento se estarán preguntando con caras de retardados mentales babeantes (ok, exagero): "Por qué Shigeru pechocho, hermocho, bello (me gusta exagerar!), se encuentra en la consulta de un médico?"

Seguramente querrán una explicación _detallada_ del asunto lo cual no será posible porque no me dan ganas de explicarlo y punto! Sólo les contaré que caí a un río por culpa de cierto ser llamado Satoshi y ahora estoy enfermo, con fiebre, tosiendo, en un hospital.

Qué agradable, no?

El… doc… me pasa _amablemente_ un vaso con agua para calmar mi tos y yo bebo de él casi atragantándome, por lo cual _él_ se levanta para darme unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

Es mi idea o la mayoría de los doctores son así de amables? Los odio por eso!

Pero hay algo que me tiene muy intrigado en este momento… y es:

Cómo un chico como Satoshi llegó a ser médico?

No, no me mal interpreten. No es que lo menosprecie… bueno, un poco… Un poco harto… ARG! Sí, está bien! Siempre, después de _aquello,_ hice el intento de menospreciarlo… y creo que finalmente me creí el cuento.

Shigeru, tú nunca te equivocas… sin embargo, debes admitir una cosa.

El chico luce realmente bien como médico…

No, eso NO!

Debes admitir que esta vez te equivocaste!

------

**Nota: **Ya! Prólogo terminado en 984987 milésimas de segundo :D! Les gustó? xD

Me presento. I'm Karla María Constantina Von Petroski de los Ríos Aguados :D! (hey, las teleseries venezolanas la llevan! XD!) Más conocida como:

"K"

Sí, K, y q? XD

Pero tb me pueden llamar Kei-chan (h) ;D

Bueno, el asunto es que tenía unos deseos increíbles de escribir algo de esta parejilla. Aún ni yo sé de qué irá esta historia xD Pero bueh… ya tengo mis ideillas para el 1er Cap, así que no os preocupéis!

Ya mis corazones de melón! Si quieren más (y si les caí bien XD) sólo tienen que dejarme review ;D Agradeceré tomatazos y lechugazos, que estoy haciendo dieta ahora y necesito comer vegetales ;D

Bye bye!


	2. I ¿Se entiende?

**Holler**

**Aclaración: **Les debo repetir que Pokémon es mío? XD

-----

**Capítulo I**

"**¿Se entiende?"**

**----**

Bien, bien. Yo sé que ustedes deben estar diciéndose: "Hey! Qué estúpida razón eligió Shigeru para odiar a Satoshi!" Sí! Yo también pienso lo mismo…

E-es decir!

No es exactamente por eso que lo odio. Incluso, creo que no lo odio… ya ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde _aquello_. Me atrevo a decir que el que me debería odiar es él…

Ahora sí que no entienden nada, cierto?

Creo que en algún momento dije: "Odio a Satoshi porque él es el culpable de _todas_ mis desgracias."

Bueno, la cosa no es tan así. Es culpable sólo de una parte de mis desgracias. Oh, sí. Y parte de estas desgracias ocurrieron hace un buen tiempo.

Ok, ok. Cuánto tiempo… unos diez años. Lo admito! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y me pueden tildar de "ridículo" o, peor aún, "estúpido" por seguir teniendo represalias contra Satoshi.

Es que… como verán, parte de estas "desgracias" me condujeron a otras más y así… y así.

Y bueno… una prueba de que Satoshi suele ser culpable de mis desgracias, somos yo y mi encierro en este hospital, en este preciso momento. Dije que odio los hospitales? Sabían que el culpable de esto también es Satoshi?

(Desgracias… la verdad, suena demasiado extremista. Llamémoslas "infortunios")

Bien, como les iba diciendo (ya que aquí tengo de bello público, un techo y cuatro paredes blancas…), este _resentimiento_ se remonta a unos diez años atrás, app. Seh, seh… fue un 21 de Diciembre ahora que recuerdo… Que qué sucedió ese día? Pues… era la primera vez que se realizaba el evento "Pokémon Video Gamer's Battle" y, también, fue la primera vez que vi a Satoshi.

0oooo0

Recuerdo que ese día desperté al amanecer. Me caí de la cama. Y, de paso, me golpeé la frente justo en una esquina del velador. Qué? Necesitaba escapar de un Deiguda gigante que quería tragarme! Lo sé! No es tan terrorífico, pero en ese tiempo les tenía fobia y siempre tenía pesadillas con Deiguda.

Ahem.

El problema fue que me quedó un lindo y hermoso chichón en la frente. No saben cuánto tiempo estuve delante del espejo tratando de disimular con algún mechón el dichoso chichón.

Me salió verso sin esfuerzo.

¤Cough¤

Pero bueno… tenía que verle el lado positivo. Desperté temprano así que tenía más tiempo para hacer cosas. Cosas como… eh… bueno, eso mismo.

En qué están pensando!

(Ok, esto está mal… le hablo a las paredes y espero que éstas respondan… Satoshi, ya verás! Cuando te pille, yo…)

Volviendo a la historia, una hora más tarde (después del incidente entre el velador y mi frente), Ojiichan despertó. Y ahora viene la gran explicación detallada del asunto ese del evento ese.

Pokémon Video Gamer's Battle era (es) un evento que organizó Ojiichan y otros personajes conocidos en el ámbito de los videojuegos dentro del país, donde presentaron lo último en entretención: Mundo Virtual.

En resumen, un día se reunieron y decidieron organizar un evento, instalarlo en casi todas las ciudades del país, donde sólo podrían ir aquellos que quedaran en las "finales" de una partida "on-line" de Pokémon. Era una especie de torneo. El juego sería casi el mismo que el normal. Las diferencias eran: que el juego se realizaba en el nuevo mundo virtual, donde jugabas en primera persona, y que no tendrías que pasar por todos los niveles, sino que el llegar a ese evento significaba llegar a las finales.

Se entiende?

¤Cri, cri, cri¤

Buena respuesta…

Como sea, imaginen un recinto grande, como un auditorio, con una gran plataforma donde se encuentran todos los puestos que los jugadores tendrían que ocupar para entrar en el extraño Mundo de Ja-… digo, en el Mundo Virtual.

Bien.

El evento se realizaría a eso de las 10 AM y habría recesos para comer y esas cosas… el primer lugar ganaría el trofeo de "Master", más beneficios… y cosas por el estilo.

No pregunten.

Y bueno… me saltaré hasta la parte en que llegamos al lugar. Como ya se habrán imaginado, yo era uno de los participantes. Uno de los afamados participantes. Con "Fans Club" saltando detrás de mí y todo. A veces me agradaba verlas… tan monas ellas… pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran irritantes! Por suerte, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y Ojiichan dio comienzo al evento a penas llegamos.

De inmediato fui a tomar mi lugar. Me senté y traté de tranquilizarme (estaba nervioso… Qué creen? Que soy de fierro?). Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y removí unos cabellos que me molestaban en la frente…

Eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho aquel día.

Miré de reojo el puesto a mi lado. Aún estaba vacío! Y el juego estaba por dar comienzo…

Le quité importancia y me coloqué las lentes virtuales. Ahora ya no podía ver nada. Pero sí oí a alguien apresurado sentándose a unos centímetros a mi derecha.

'Idiota'.

Sep, ese fue el primer pensamiento que le dediqué a Satoshi. Aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de quién era el _idiota _que se sentó a mi lado.

0ooooo0

Continuará…

-----

**Nota: **Ódienme… pero dejen review igual :D xD

Aps.

**Deiguda**: Diglett :P

Agradecimientos a:

**The Yaoi Mistress**, **Zephyr hb**, **Michiru Kanaizumi**, **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo** y, sobretodo, a **Ishida Rioneesan**: por sus hermosos reviews ;D

Y a **Kaede**: por aguantar que la llame casi a las 12 sólo para exprimirle su cerebro. I love you so much!


End file.
